


untitled (cute mr way chaptered fic)

by thefrictioninyourjeans



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, M/M, for grace who made me like cute mr way, im sorry this is so sHIT, verY WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrictioninyourjeans/pseuds/thefrictioninyourjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute mr. way is very important to my happiness</p><p>this is my take on how he started teaching/how he teaches/idk other stuff</p><p>it will end up being a frank/gerard fic and i might add other fandoms???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takethistoyourgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethistoyourgrace/gifts).



> i dont fucking know, sorry
> 
> thanks 2 grace and michelle 4 many headcanons

Gerard didn’t actually mean to end up this much of a mess. He got out of college and got the job at cartoon network and worked and got drunk on the weekends and talked less and less and he was going nowhere. Mikey would come by every so often, pull him off his ass and take him to a show but eventually he just stopped. It wasn’t that Gerard wouldn’t go out, he just kind of, well, couldn’t. He sat on his couch and looked at the ceiling and skipped work and played Iron Maiden very loudly and tried very, very hard to cease to exist.

Eventually, he got kicked out of his apartment and lost his job and just didn’t tell anyone. He wandered around for a week or so and looked down and watched his own feet taking him nowhere, nowhere, until they took him into the Hudson and into the water and when he woke up in a hospital and Mikey asked him how it felt, he shrugged. It felt numb. Everything felt numb.

//

People always ask Gerard what changed, when they find out about those months that he tries not to think about anymore. The problem is that there isn’t a good answer beyond the fact that he was forced to. He moved back into his mom’s basement and Mikey would come in and drive him to AA meetings and therapy appointments and call him every morning to remind him to take his meds and consume something other than coffee and cigarettes. And little by little, he started drawing again. He got better. 

Then, his mom died. It was Helena all over again. Mikey came home from tour and they planned the funeral and they held each other and cried and it sucked and Gee decided that he had to change for real this time. Not just going through the motions to get people off his back, but actually giving a shit. He kept the house and moved his stuff out of the basement and started googling jobs in the area. 

There was a teaching position open at the local high school. It started as a “hey, might as well, right?” kind of thing. That was four, or fuck, maybe five years ago. Even on the shitty days, he’s so happy he went to that job interview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayy frank is in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have no fucking idea what i'm doing also where is this going???? pls comment ideas or smth

“Hey class, I’m Mr. Way. It’s really good to see you all! I can’t promise that I’ll remember your names right away, but I’ll do my best. Can we go around the room and let me know your name and why you took this class.” As much as he loves teaching, Gerard hates the first class back from summer break. Every class has to be the exact same. The poor kids have been out in the sun doing shit they actually enjoy and now they have to be back and none of them are having it. So whenever you ask them a question, you get a monosyllabic answer (or they overreact and give a speech). It usually wears off pretty fast, though. 

The kids go around the table and introduce themselves, and Gee mentally takes stock: he’s got one clear stoner, complete with ratty dreads and a blank look; a pair of chatty girls who clearly took this class so they could be together; a pissed-off kid with a shockingly deep voice in a bowie shirt that Gerard kind of covets; a couple of emo boys who make him miss Mikey; some unremarkable kids who are there to get the art requirement, and one girl with neon orange hair. 

In the morning he only has one class and then a planning block, so he walks across the street to the Starbucks and buys the biggest coffee he can get. The staff lounge has coffee, but it also has other teachers who always complain about their students. It kills Gerard, the negativity that some of the teachers have, the ones who have been there 15, 20 years. They keep thinking that the kids are getting worse. Gee knows he’s not a perfect teacher, but he does do his best to listen when he’s done something wrong or let kids off easy when they’ve had a bad day or are too tired to function. He doesn’t want to hear about the corrupted youth when, really, they have it harder than we ever did. 

He’s toyed with the idea of getting a coffee maker in his classroom, but he hasn’t been bothered to go out and get one. Oh well, one more thing on the to-do list. He’s mulling over it all and walking into the school when he runs into somebody and falls over, spilling coffee down all over his new work shirt, dammit, the one that didn’t even have paint stains yet.

“Shit, fuck, sorry! My fault, dude, do you need some help?”  
The stranger who knocked him over holds out a hand and pulls him up and woah, the guy is really hot.  
“I’m Frank, the new music teacher, and I’m clumsy as all hell today. Must be the caffeine withdrawal. Can I, uh, buy you a new one? Since i spilled your old one and all.”  
It’s a lot to take in. The guy, Frank, talks at about a mile a minute and smiles a lot and has colourful tattoos on his hands and, from what Gerard can tell, on his arms too, and, fuck, the one on his neck is making him think about breaking down some departmental boundaries.   
“I’m Gerard, um Way. I teach art.”  
Frank grins, “awesome, man, I’ve always wished I could draw. You should totally design my next tattoo.”  
Gerard looks down and blushes because how do you respond to the person you met, like, five minutes ago saying that he wants your art on his body forever. Thank god, the bell rings and Frank jumps a little bit.  
“Damn, I’m gonna be late to my class. The students’ll get over it, I guess. Nice to meet you, Gerard Way. We’ll have to put a pin in the coffee date for now.”

Wait, it’s a date? What the fuck? Gerard has been single since Burt, since he was getting sober. He was never very good at relationships anyways, just drunken hookups. And it’s probably just an overreaction. Just because Frank is hot, and nice, doesn’t mean he’s gay and even if he is, he’s probably not into Gerard, right?


End file.
